Kotengu's revenge
by Maliya Wong
Summary: CU. Long before the miko Akane had taught Yasuaki of compassion, there had been Kotengu who had taught him of annoyance. Kotengu still awaits the day when he will finally get his revenge on Yasuaki for sealing him into his small form. m/m KotenguxYasuaki


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Yasuaki or Kotengu. Nothing of Harukanaru Toki No Naka De is mine. Abe no Seimei owns himself (even though he's dead)._**

**_Pairing: Kotengu x Yasuaki_**

**_WARNING: homosexual implications._**

**_PLEASE READ AND ENJOY!!_**

* * *

He was confused. Hadn't his master Abe no Seimei told him that he would one day find a special person, who would complement him and forever be by his side? Hadn't he said that there was someone out there who was made just for him? Yes, that was what his master had said. That there was someone just for Yasuaki, someone who could unleash emotions from his deepest being, even though he was convinced that he lacked them.

Yet, here he was, without that certain person. He wondered why his miko had left him. Why had Akane gone back to her own world?

"I don't understand," he mumbled to himself.

He had thought that she had been the one he was looking for, but she had left for her own world together with Shimon and Tenma, leaving him all alone. The only one who still willingly kept by his side was…

"Damn you, Yasuaki!!"

… that annoying tengu.

"Yasuaki, unseal me at once!" yelled the little Kotengu as he fluttered right in front of Yasuaki, blocking his view. "I'll seriously kick your ass, you bastard, once I turn back into my true form!"

Yasuaki was tempted to let out a sigh. "I told you already, tengu. Right before your fight against the demonic Byakko in the northern mountains, I unsealed you."

"Then why am I still in this form," Kotengu complained, pestering Yasuaki with his whiny voice and teary eyes.

Yasuaki answered nonetheless. "You have lost a lot of energy during your fight with Byakko. Your body reverted back to this small form in order to store energy."

"But I want my old form back!!" whined Kotengu as he set about crying.

Before he could actually let his tears fall, Yasuaki quickly pulled out one of his paper seals and slammed it on Kotengu's forehead. "Be quiet," he scolded letting some of his annoyance slip through his mask.

He was almost certain of it. The tengu was out on revenge. That was why he was always near him, the reason why he kept annoying him. It was his way to settle the scores with Yasuaki. He couldn't let the tengu get the better of him though. No, he would not let his guard down near this hellish creature. He knew how to deal with it.

No problem.

Yet, Kotengu thought different of it. It wasn't 'no problem' for Kotengu, in fact, there was a very big problem (in the size of small).

"That cursed Yasuaki," mumbled Kotengu.

He would pound his head in, once he got his true form back. The onmyouji deserved no less for humiliating him like this. He may be looking pretty, but his character was not nearly as beautiful. Yasuaki was a far cry from the gentle Akane who had always been there when the cruel man was mistreating poor Kotengu. Unfortunately, the kind miko wasn't in this world anymore and so he was stuck following this cold hearted, stuck up, no good excuse of an onmyouji.

"Damn you and your seals, Yasuaki…" he muttered underneath the piece of paper stuck on his face. He angrily ripped it off of his face.

He swore that Yasuaki would be begging on his knees one day. It sounded wonderful in Kotengu's ears. The seemingly emotionless man begging for forgiveness, his cheeks lined with two streaks of tears, while Kotengu leaned over him, tall and merciless. Ah, sweet revenge!!

And was it his imagination or did it just get warmer? It was a summer day after all. Kotengu wiped the sweat from his forehead as he felt a blush creeping over his cheeks.

He was sure he wasn't the only one thinking that way of Yasuaki. So what if he hated the guy? That didn't mean that he couldn't think of him like that. The man was certainly good looking, Kotengu had admitted it fairly and squarely.

The tengu scratched his tiny head. Why was he overanalysing this anyway? He still hated Yasuaki, and that would never change, because it was the basis of their relationship. It was how their bond was defined.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Abe no Seimei crossing their path.

"Master," said Yasuaki as he bowed.

Abe no Seimei acknowledged Yasuaki with a nod, before the two parted again. Kotengu quickly followed Yasuaki, not wanting to be ditched this time.

Abe no Seimei let a smirk glide over his face. He had lived long enough to know that annoyance and hate were a lot closer to friendship and love than people expected them to be.

Yasuaki had found his special someone.

THE END

* * *

**_THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


End file.
